1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus and a method for controlling the image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a projector (an image projection apparatus) for projecting an image onto a projection surface such as a desk or a wall is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-236746). Moreover, a technique that makes it possible to indicate a desired area of a projected image with a finger or the like is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-152622). According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-236746 and 2008-152622, the projector does not take the distance to the projection surface into account when generating an image to be projected.
If the distance from a projector to a projection surface changes, the size of an image on the projection surface also changes. Moreover, in the case where, for example, a user holds the projector by hand, the distance from the user to the projection surface also changes with the change in the distance from the projector to the projection surface. Therefore, the type of projection image convenient for the user changes depending on the distance from the projector to the projection surface. However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-236746 and 2008-152622, the distance to the projection surface is not taken into account when the projector generates a projection image.